Spartans
The Spartans are the family of numbers that span across the 300s. They follow the Church of The Number God and have a vocal hatred for those who do not. Lead by Number 301, also known as Threethena, the Spartans fight ferociously for their home country. History On January 16, 2020, the Spartans were united by blood as family. Threethena was labeled King and 333 given the title General. On January 17, 2020, they finalized their Flag and Emoji. The numbers 365 and 329 were also appointed part of the Epthree Council. On January 18, 2020, an official press release formalized an alliance between the Spartans and the 800 family. Around February 4th, 2020, the great merge occured and the Spartans joined the other 300s groups in the United States of 300. Current leadership * King-''' 301(Threethena) * 'General-' 333 * 'Epthrees-' ** 365 ** 329 ** 303 Government and culture The Spartan government is a Monarchy run by the Absolute King Threethena. The governing body is comprised of an advisory board of three known as Epthrees as well as a general. As Threethena has decreed, Sparta will be neutral for the foreseeable future-unless attacked in which they will retaliate. The kingdom is heavily focused on keeping a moderate size of land and creating an almost impenetrable fortress reliant on a strong economy. The governments official language is Theek, which is spoken all throughout the country and mandated for everyone to learn. The state mints money called Deltas (Δ), which are only available in denominations of 3. They are the only nation to use the Methreek system. According to the official map of /r/Num, the capital of Threece (also referred to as Sparta) is located at roughly the latitude and longitude 88°'W and 4°N respectively. Their only land border is with Two York, which is located to the southeast of the country. Currently, no other country borders them and their entire northeast border is next to the open wilderness. Using very bad and extremely rough math, the country is about 4 million square kilothreeks. Alliances and Diplomacy An official alliance known as the First Alliance was formalized with the 800s late on January 17, 2020. It calls for strengthening relationships and a build-up of mutual respect between the two factions. It also entails for both to share resources and information as well as creates a mutual defense agreement between the two nations. It should also be of note that their relationship has been strained with the Cult of Boeing as they have a grudge against 300 numbers. The Irony in this, however, is that Boeing planes share several key characteristics with Spartan warriors, such as being grounded and unable to fly. Minor local factions Although the government is united under an monarchy, there are three internal factions that fight for control. Milithrees The Milithrees are a faction that formed under the military branch of the government. They continuously fight with the other factions over additional funding in the name of national security. They believe in a strict neutrality with other countries coupled with a fortification of the nation. They have no care for diplomatic relations, economic well being, or governing laws, but focus only on the protection of the King and the kingdom. Triconomists Like the Milithrees, the Triconomists continuously fight for state funding in order to help the citizens of the country. They believe that the Threece government spends too much money on defense and should focus more on the well being of its citizens through their Universal Threece Income program, which they believe will help the nations' economy flourish. Most of the Economists heavily believe the Threeynsian economics. Ristos The Ristos faction is made up of all the Aristocrats in the country. They fight for more oversight on the government branches in order to help fight corruption. Their main goal is trying to maximize what is best for themselves, which leads to them being able to throw their support behind the other factions from time to time. If they feel like defense is lacking, they will help the Milithrees secure funding, but if social wellbeing is bad, then they may start helping the economists for better social programs. Notable Members * '301- Threethena''' * 333- Lead General * 365- Epthree ' * '329- Epthree Trivia * Three puns are an integral part of Spartan culture * Their flag was created by 329 on January 17, 2020 and consists of the Spartan helmet, which symbolizes their heritage, three spears that show their strength as well as their numbers in the 300s, and a traditional greek border. It was inspired by the emoji created by 365. References # Ourselves Category:Group Index